


Mowill

by Philiaf



Category: spn脑洞
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf
Summary: 刚看spn没多久的时候开的一个脑洞，虽然一开始不是给他们的……





	Mowill

一个叫做墨维尔的黑衣女孩穿梭在各个城市预告人们的死亡，其实就是类似于催眠，说出对方的死法，听到的人就会按照这个死亡方式死去。  
兄弟俩偶然的遇到了这个名为墨维尔的黑衣女孩，并想尽办法杀死了对方，然而在他们到达的另一个城市（或乡村）又遇到了，不过穿衣打扮并不一样。  
哥哥Dean说“我们明明杀了你。”  
墨维尔说“你们杀的只是一个我，还有更多的我会填补进来。”  
然后又是一顿乱射，这个墨维尔好不容易也死了，不过跟上一个不一样，这个变成了破碎的人偶。兄弟俩觉得不对劲，他们开始寻找墨维尔的蛛丝马迹。在途中遇到了一个打着白色洋伞，叫做戴尔维尔的女孩，她希望兄弟俩捎她一程，兄弟无法拒绝美女的请求，他们就同意了。  
让他们没想到的是，这次一个墨维尔主动来找的他们，却被戴尔维尔轻易反杀，这次换弟弟举着枪问“你是什么？”  
戴尔维尔说“我是墨维尔的姐姐，杀了她是我的义务。”  
戴尔维尔便讲起了她们的渊源——一对老年得子的夫妻失去了自己的双胞胎女儿，她们就叫做戴尔维尔和墨维尔。双胞胎下葬后，夫妇二人没有从悲痛中走出，他们让人偶师做出了与女儿们一样的人偶摆在家里，他们会给人偶换衣服梳头，还会跟它们讲话，就像他们还活着似的，后来人偶有了意识它们对夫妇叫了爸爸妈妈，夫妇没有害怕反而真的将他们当孩子来养，后来好景不长夫妇去世了，留下了偌大的家和那对人偶。但人偶不懂得什么叫做死亡，妹妹墨维尔觉得自己被抛弃了，她恨，她的恨意招来了恶魔，便与恶魔签订了契约变成了人类的样子，但代价是必须给恶魔提供人类的灵魂，她便分裂出无数个自己去各个城市杀人。而姐姐戴尔维尔痛恨自己没有及时阻止妹妹，痛恨自己人偶的身躯，在这样的恨下，她也变成了人，虽然长生不老但没什么能力，她只知道阻止妹妹就必须杀了她的本体，但这个时候墨维尔早与她分道扬镳，她便踏上了寻找墨维尔的旅途并尽可能的去杀死对方分裂出来的一个个的分身。  
兄弟俩接受了戴尔维尔，他们帮着她一起寻找墨维尔。后来兄弟俩与戴尔维尔追查到了一个小镇，当他们来到那里的时候正举行一个类似于庆典似的活动，女孩子们成双成对的打扮成一个黑发一个金发的样子，让父母们带着去墓园给一对夫妇的合葬墓献花，以示他们对这对夫妇为这个小镇做的一切的感谢。  
戴尔维尔这才发觉自己回家了，她摸着墓碑说这是我的父母的墓，我第一次到这里来，我竟然晚了这么多年才来看看他们，他们会不会恨我。哥哥拍了拍她的肩说他们不会恨你的，他们怎么会恨自己的孩子。戴尔维尔露出很凄凉的笑容说了声谢谢。后来他们在那对夫妇的大屋里遇到了墨维尔本体，这个时候的她已经很强了，他们用尽了一切办法，都不是对手。打斗中屋子被点燃了，因为姐妹俩本体是木偶所以怕火，墨维尔想要逃跑，最后是戴尔维尔拽着墨维尔一起葬身在了火海中，墨维尔的传说以这种戏剧性的方式就此终结。  
温家兄弟觉得这姐妹俩或许回到了那对夫妇身边。他们驶离了这个镇子去往另一个城市，在新的城市里他们的车路过一个中古店，一黑一白的两个人偶坐在椅子上摆在橱窗中，一个女孩拽着母亲的手央求她买给自己。或许，下一个传说很快便会从这里开始。


End file.
